What Luck
by Musical Author Samantha
Summary: Another day brings another mission. Squad 7 is sent on this one. What happens with the room arrangements? After all, there are only three rooms...


**What Luck**

**Summary: Another day brings another mission. Squad 7 is sent on this one. What happens with the room arrangements? After all, there are only three rooms…**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. That honor belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**A/N: This is a story for my friend, who requested a good Naruto Yaoi. Hope it's enjoyable! Here's your freebie, MsFireWaterEarthAir!**

"Why do _we_ have to do the stupid mission?!" The spiky-haired blonde shouted rudely in the Hokage's office on the top floor of the Academy. Kakashi sighed, his eye closing as he waited for the normal comment from Sasuke, and then a hit from Sakura. It was almost a ritual by now, sadly enough. Kakashi looked at the Hokage as the ritual was completed. "What Naruto means," Kakashi said, "Is that we would be delighted to take on such a good mission. Isn't that right, Naruto?"

"Yeah, whatever," Naruto mumbled, nursing the tender spot at the exact center of his head. Sakura was certainly moody today. How did he know? The hit was harder than normal. He grumbled as the squad was dismissed, having not heard when they were leaving. "When are we going?" He asked. Sasuke looked at him with annoyance laced in his features. Naruto wanted to wipe that look off his face, get revenge and prove to Sakura that he was better. Of course, that opportunity never seemed to arise.

"We're leaving in one hour so that we can get our things but still get there early," Kakashi said with patience he really shouldn't have had to use. He was obviously smiling, his eye crinkling in the way it always did when he smiled. Naruto frowned. Not enough time for Ichiraku ramen! He growled, running to his home to get his stuff and hopefully be able to get some ramen before the trip.

**[X]**

Naruto grumbled as they arrived at their rooms. The reservation made by the village they were residing in—not a ninja village, thankfully—had been screwed up, so there were three as opposed to four. Kakashi had already claimed who was in which room, much to Sasuke's and Naruto's annoyance. Kakashi and Sakura got the two lone rooms, while Sasuke and Naruto shared a room. That was what annoyed them both the most. It was hard enough to spend a day together, let alone a night too. Sasuke planned on ignoring the knucklehead all night, while Naruto's brain was working. A night alone with Sasuke could make his revenge possible! Keeping this in mind, each sat on their respective beds.

After a few minutes, Sasuke decided to take a shower. He would be rude to the knucklehead by ignoring him, and hopefully Naruto would just leave him be for the night. Unfortunately, his prayers would not be met. As soon as he came back from the shower, pulling on his shirt, a strong grip found its way to his waist. He found himself being hugged by a grinning Naruto. He attempted to hit the blonde, but found the attempt unsuccessful as Naruto used one hand to block his hit. He kept a firm grip with the other arm, grin growing wide as Sasuke stilled.

"Sasuke, I'm getting tired of your attitude," he said. He was waiting for a reaction. As he received none, he decided to step it up. "Therefore, I'm going to be squashing your attitude out of you." Sasuke decided that it sounded like something Naruto would say rather quickly. It didn't take much to decide on that. He could have said 'pudding skin' or something stupid like that, and Sasuke would know who it was. He stared coldly at Naruto, hiding his curiosity at Naruto's method of 'squashing his attitude out of him'. Naruto slipped up, and Sasuke swore that his expression seemed to become almost like that of a fox.

The blonde's lips pressed firmly to Sasuke's, and the Uchiha was taken aback. He felt the warm kiss and was frozen stiff. After a moment, he shoved Naruto away. "What are you doing?!" He asked in a loud whisper, knowing that the walls were thin and Kakashi and Sakura would hear shouting. Naruto pressed to him again. "I'm getting my revenge by squashing your attitude out of you." Sasuke was, at the least, shocked. He didn't notice himself being moved until he was dropped unceremoniously on the bed. He started as Naruto pinned him down, attempting to slip loose. However, Naruto was stronger than Sasuke expected. He held Sasuke's hands above his head with his eyes triumphant.

Grimacing, Sasuke decided to allow Naruto to do what he wanted until such a time as his guard was dropped. He jumped as Naruto's free hand trailed down to his pants. He started to take off the bottom of his ridiculous orange outfit, revealing green boxers with black swirls on them. They were tented, and Sasuke was starting to figure out the night's proceedings. He couldn't say that it pissed him off, though. He was bisexual, and he never really cared for fan girls or people who obsessed over him. Therefore, he found that Naruto would probably do him some good at the moment. Then again, he wasn't sure if being the submissive lover was good for him.

Naruto grinned as he pulled down his boxers, exposing his semi-erect shaft. Sasuke was going to say something insulting, questioning if that was all, but he noted that Naruto was about as large as he was. That was unsettling. He shifted uncomfortably under the blonde, trying to find a way out of this. However, Naruto was rather enjoying the Uchiha's discomfort. Sasuke stared up at him until Naruto shifted Sasuke until the blonde was standing at the edge of the bed with an evil grin, Sasuke's face mere inches from Naruto's cock. He put one hand behind Sasuke's head, thrusting his member into Sasuke's mouth forcefully. Sasuke made a grunt of surprise, eyes narrowing and then closing as he felt the odd sensation of having Naruto violate his mouth. After a few seconds, he started to suck and move his head to match Naruto's thrust.

Barely managing to look up at Naruto's face, Sasuke noted the flush covering the blonde's cheeks. His cock was, by this time, erect. The Uchiha could taste Naruto's precum and felt the muscles in the blonde's hand tighten as he began moving faster, pulling Sasuke to him. Sasuke prepared himself, moving with Naruto until the blonde thrust deeply into his mouth, Sasuke swallowing him partly into his throat as his cum began coming in squirts. As soon as Sasuke had swallowed all of it, Naruto pulled out of his mouth with his breath coming heavier than normal.

Sasuke couldn't stop the slight grin from coming to his face. He licked his lips, feeling a bit instinctual about it as he waited for the next part. Naruto got back on the bed, pushing Sasuke so that he was lying on his back in the center of the bed. He pushed Sasuke's shirt off of him, pulling it over his head and then moving to take off the arm bands that covered his forearms. As soon as Sasuke was completely topless, Naruto unzipped his shirt and pulled it off. He was left in his black shirt with fishnet trim, and he pulled that off too. He pulled off Sasuke's pants, thankful that they had discarded their shoes as soon as they had entered. All that was left on Sasuke was a pair of tented boxers, and Naruto soon pulled those off too. He found that he and Sasuke had a similar size of cock and he grabbed Sasuke's cock experimentally, curling his fingers around the erect shaft and pumping him. Sasuke groaned, bucking his hips into Naruto's hand. Naruto grinned again as Sasuke's face flushed.

While he pleasured Sasuke, Naruto positioned himself at his lover's entrance. He decided to just take everything as quickly as he could now, wanting to feel that same pleasure that had made shivers erupt all over. He thrust roughly into Sasuke, hearing the dark-haired boy cry out from the shock as he moved against Naruto to get him in deeper. Naruto continued to pump Sasuke's shaft as he panted, moving against Sasuke and thrusting hard and deep. He let out soft grunts and groans, reveling in Sasuke's tightness. His face lost the grin as he continued thrusting into the boy, knowing from Sasuke's loud moans and groans that he was getting close. Soon, Sasuke's entrance became tighter as his cum spurted onto his stomach. Naruto slammed into Sasuke, going as deep as he could into Sasuke's squeezing cavern. As the first wave of release, Naruto muttered a choice curse word, frozen with shudders ripping through his body. Sasuke's eyes were heavy-lidded and he seemed to be tired already. Naruto was finally able to move. He lay next to the Uchiha, his rival and lover, and pulled a blanket over them as he hugged the dark-haired boy.

Sasuke snuggled into Naruto's arms, rather happy and content. He was sated, though there was a slight discomfort in his ass. Naruto hadn't pulled out, but it didn't bother him for long, as they both fell asleep in each other's arms. Their dreams were of each other, and both eagerly awaited the next night that they would have together…Not that they'd admit it.

**[X]**

Sakura waited downstairs for Kakashi to wake Sasuke and Naruto. They both looked tired, Sasuke walking a bit oddly but not so much that it was obvious. Naruto was rubbing his eyes, clumsily hitting the wall a few times. Sakura proceeded to bother Sasuke, asking if Naruto tried anything…Not that her questions were answered. Of course, had she been a light sleeper, she probably would have heard their moaning. It seemed, however, that their coupling was a secret. What luck!


End file.
